Doctor Who: Five Nights in Wonderland
by FnafLover1243
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler go through a magnificent journey through space and time, like always... But this time, they don't have their precious TARDIS to do it! When the TARDIS breaks down and The Doctor and Rose have to make a crashlanding, they find out they need new parts for their beloved time machine. Thankfully, they happen to stumble at the front of Freddy's... Read on!
1. TARDIS Down!

**Author's Notes: Ello' everyone! So, I won't be doing many author's notes in this book… This will be a short one, I promise! So, the story is played by…**

 **10** **th** **Doctor: David Tennant**

 **Rose Tyler: Billy Piper**

 **And your average 'Nether Spawns' of the night.**

 **Yeah.**

 **So, I usually disagree with the animatronics being evil, but eh. They're evil this time.**

 **Oh, and BTW, I'm not writing in an English accent. No way, no how. Too hard. XD**

 **Otherwise, have fun!**

TARDIS Down!

"Doctor, where are we going today?" I got up off of the floor, and fluffed my hair up. It was PROBABLY in the middle of the morning, but how was I to know?

The Doctor rushed around the control center of the TARDIS, stamping madly.

"Damn it!" He cursed loudly. The Doctor usually NEVER lost his cool, unless I was about to die, or something was about to happen. And that something was usually NEVER good.

"Rose, come over here, and quick." I rushed over the The Doctor, and skidded to a halt.

"What happened? What's goin' on? I just woke up!" The Doctor started pulling and pushing levers, and speaking into speakers and jamming buttons with his thumbs in a random order. He stared at me, madly.

"The TARDIS… It's going down. Hold that maroon button down for me, will ya'?" I literally jumped onto the button, and held it down with all my might.

"WHAT? We're in the middle of TIME TRAVEL! What're we going to do?" The Doctor continued on, and started talking like his mouth was a gun, and it was firing at will.

"We'll hopefully land on land… NOT in a lava pool or in the ocean. We'll just crash onto a planet. We COULD crash into the middle of the Milky Way, though…" I stared in horror, but The Doctor laughed nervously and moved on.

"But ANYWAY, we need a couple of spare parts… The binoculator, transfigurator, a new engine…" My mouth suddenly opened up like a door.

"Where are we going to get THAT? We don't have any money!" The Doctor stroked his chin.

"Then we'll be stuck out here, you'll die and I'll live. That'd be TREMENDOUSLY sad, if I do say so myself. So, let's think HAPPY thoughts because Rose?"

I stood like a statue, eyes wide.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

I felt the ground being pulled away, and my feet being lifted up. I tried to keep hold of the button, but I lost grasp.

"DOCTOR! WHAT SHOULD I DO?" The Doctor grabbed onto a line of thick metal, and reached out for my hand.

"Well, DON'T DIE!" I quickly grabbed onto his hand as I floated to the ceiling. Then and there, there was a terrible boom that shook The Doctor off of his pole, which had me falling towards the floor. With a loud thump, crashed to the ground.

"Oomph!" After having the breath knocked out of me, I rolled to my side. Trying to breathe, only a second later, The Doctor flew by next to me.

"WHEW!" He screamed, slamming down to the floor, but jumping upwards immediately. "WOW! JUST WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Glaring at him, I rolled over onto my back, trying to catch my breath.

"In the most dangerous situations, how come you never get hurt, but _**I**_ always do?" He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"I've done this TRILLIONS of times, Rose. Never gets old! It always reminds you of good times, being sumo-slammed towards your bae's floor by gravity…"

"Wait…" I stopped him. "First of all… How many times did you ACTUALLY crash like this? And wait, bae? What's that supposed to mean?"

"About 17 times." He answered. "Oh, and bae? Some English word that means your date… Er something like that… The more you know!" I chuckled as I sat up, my lungs starting to work correctly.

"Doesn't bae mean poop in German?"

"Danish. You were totally incorrect."

"Danish, German, same darn thing. Anyway, shouldn't we check out where we landed, or no?"

After I got up, (well, The Doctor pulled me up) The Doctor and I headed towards the door of the Tardis. The Doctor reached for the door handle, and pulled it open like he was pulling a baby Teacup Chihuahua on a leash.

"Ahhh… Smell that, Rose? We're on Earth!" I grimaced and shrugged away slightly.

"Eww, gross! Smells like… Pizza…" The Doctor nodded.

"You guys eat the GROSSEST foods out there, you know. I've tasted better garbage than your rubbish."

I gagged. "You're telling me."

The Doctor quickly leapt out of the TARDIS, and I quickly followed. I stepped out a couple of feet to survey my surroundings. It was dry and hot outside, and I had noticed that we had crashed in a parking lot, in a parking space.

"I wonder if we're disguised as a car…" I murmured slowly.

Pulling up my yoga pants, I quickly noticed that we were in the middle of Nevada. As I looked around, there weren't any nearby buildings, only a gas station about 50 feet away from the building that stood in front of The Doctor and I…

"Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria… Doctor, have you ever heard of this place?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Never. It's a crummy kids joint, I'll bet you some ice-creams for it. How much money do you have?" I shoved my hand through my pockets, only to pull out $20 with a pack of gum and a tiny flashlight. I gave The Doctor my $20, and looked back at our surroundings.

As the Doctor gave the $20 back to me, he stuck out his bottom lip, and put his hands on his hips.

"Rose, wanna get a bite to eat? Maybe we can ask where we are and _WHEN_ are we…" I nodded, and took his hand.

"Let's go, the most _HANDSOME_ and _INTELLIGENT_ Doctor of mine!" The Doctor started grinning ear-to-ear, and laughed.

"Keep referring me to that, and I'll have you win the bet on purpose." I smiled, and started coughing. The dusty roads and atmosphere was too much to handle. I could see that The Doctor felt the same way.

"I'm guessing that the gas station has better food than _that_ place. Whaddya want to do?" The Doctor pointed towards the gas station.

"That place'll be much better than THAT place… We might want to ask for a job there, also. We need the money." I nodded.

We walked all the way to the gas station, only to find out that it was closed down. We walked all the way back down to the TARDIS, and walked inside.

The Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his trench coat that he had left inside, and grabbed my hand.

"Wanna go rob an old gas station?"


	2. Freebies for all!

Freebie's for all

"Well, do you? Do you wanna rob a gas station?" I shrugged.

"Wouldn't we get into trouble? We can't risk that! I mean, we're in the middle of nowhere!" The Doctor grabbed his fake I.D., and threw it over to me.

"Oh, forgot about this thing! Who are we going to pose as?" The Doctor laughed.

"The FBI, of course! We'll sneak in through the locks, and grab some grub! If anybody wants to get us in trouble, we'll show them the identification! If we're lucky, there'll be some food and maybe a calendar in the building. It looks like it closed down recently… You wanna go, Rose?" I bolted out of the door.

"Let's go cause some mischief!" I squealed. After the Doctor caught up to me, he told me a few rules.

"So #1, don't make a sandwich. The meat and cheese's are probably older and disgusting. Don't even lay an eye on them." I nodded slowly.

"So, on with #2. We can't make a lot of noise. If we do, we might get in trouble, 'FBI' or not." I nodded once more.

"And #3… Have fun! We don't get to do this often, you know! We're usually saving an earth or a galaxy! Maybe we can try some of your earth candy. I've heard it's terrible, but it's worth a try if it's free!"

I laughed uncontrollably. "You sound like a child! You usually sound SO serious, and super sciency… I don't even know if that's a word, but… It's fun to see you like this. You're like a loose cannon, but in a good way." The Doctor chuckled.

"So I've heard… Okay, we're here!" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, and unlatched the door. The door swung open, and a wave of AC came blasting out at us. We both sighed with happiness, and stepped right in.

"After you, Rose Tyler, m'lady." I chuckled as I ran in, and faced the wall, smoothing my hands over it. After a bit, I finally found a light switch. The Doctor closed the door, while I looked around the area.

"Gross, it smells like rotting bodies…" I joked. The Doctor smiled.

"Actually, it KIND OF does smell like dead bodies… Eh, whatever. Probably nothing."

It looked as if the walls were just painted a nice light blue. Instead of a gas station, the place looked more of like a convenient store. Looking around, it DID look like this place was newly closed, by about a week or so. There wasn't any dust or anything on any of the items, and it looked as if the food had been restocked only yesterday…

"Well, this is it, Rose." The Doctor sighed. "I just can't believe that the air conditioning still works… So let's get the necessities… Water, food… Bread… ABSOLUTELY no milk or dairy. No meats, either. We don't want to get sick."

"That'd be disgusting… But LOOK at this place! It's marvelous! Just LOOK AT IT!" The Doctor chuckled.

"Did you bring a knapsack?" He pointed at his. "I did."

I nodded. "Yeah, I did. Free shopping, here we come!"

At the end, we got some soap and toilet paper, along with some personal needs. We had gotten a couple of decorated blankets (with pictures of a bear, chicken, purple bunny and a red fox thing) and a whole lot of Klondike bars. We also grabbed a 20 pack of big water bottles, which The Doctor insisted that he should carry.

"Well, should we eat in here, or travel back to the TARDIS and eat in there?" Already stuffing my face on the floor, I swallowed and answered.

"I think we should eat in here, since it's, like, air conditioned. And the TARDIS is only cold when it's up in space. It's a living furnace in there now. Whaddya say?"

The Doctor parked himself on the floor, and started to open up a package of pretzels. He looked around the store, and started eating.

"This place is exotic…"

"Doctor, this place is a store. You've been to other dimensions and back, and you think this is exotic?"

The Doctor swallowed and nodded. "You saw this stuff every day. When you saw what I saw every day, didn't that just make you feel like, 'What does this guy do every day?' Vice versa with you."

"Fair point, Doctor. I…" I jumped up as the sound of a door blasting open bounced through the building.

"OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! NOBODY MOVE!" I shrieked, while The Doctor grasped onto my hand, and powerwalked to the front of the store

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm moving." The Doctor muttered.

"Who's that?" I whispered frantically.

"Police. Someone ratted on our fun. Come on, let's go." As I let go of his hand, we were greeted by 3 policemen with guns in their hands. Sweating under the tension, The Doctor quickly pulled his fake I.D. card out of his trench coat's pocket. The three men gathered around the identification, guns still in hand, ready to shoot if one thing went wrong. I gulped loudly enough for anyone to hear.

"State of business." One of them said, putting down his gun. The others followed, but still kept an eye on us.

"We're just checking things out." The Doctor said. "No need to worry, we have it under control. Hey, why did this place close down again?"

One of the policemen held his face in his hands. "Multiple accounts of murder from a building around here… We're not supposed to say, but… The bodies were stuffed into the coolers. It was closed down only about a week ago…"

I took another whiff, and smelled the… The rotting smell that had bugged me in the first place. I felt as if I were about to puke.

"Excuse me for a moment, but are the bodies still in the…" The policemen all shook their heads.

"But the employees here couldn't get the smell out, no matter how hard they tried…"

"That's it, I'm done. I'll be right back…" I ran out to the outside of the gas station to the back, and started vomiting up all of my regrets.

 _That's disgusting! Oh my God… Dead people? Am I hearing this right? DEAD PEOPLE? I wasn't kidding, was I? Oh my Lord… That's terrible… It sounded like there were more than 2 murders… Oh my God, oh my God, oh my goodness…_

I kneeled over, holding my hair above my face. Still coughing up bile and whatever else, I heard the voice of The Doctor, booming throughout the whole building. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but it sounded like…

"Hey! HEY! I'm part of the FBI! You can't take that stuff! You can't take Rose's stuff! That's our bloody stuff! We bought it! With our own money! This stuff isn't for sale, but you can take it… I know because you just said so! That means I'm taking it, because we're starving! Hey, don't push me! And don't you raise that gun unless you want trouble!"

There it was. That was him. I never really heard The Doctor scream or shout. Playfully, yeah. A lot.

But only on certain occasions would he totally freak. And by freak, I mean FREAK. I guess this was one of those occasions.

The Doctor usually was a good-mannered person. He never liked to hurt anybody or anything, unless it was threatening another life form. He was truly a good person.

The Doctor is known as one of the last of his people, the Time Lords. The whole Dalek race destroyed his whole kind AND planet, the planet of Galifrey. The Doctor never talks about it, but when he does, tears always come to his eyes. He described it as a beautiful and wonderful place of magic. I beg to differ, but all he would do was laugh, and tell me how one day he would take me there. I never really knew if Galifrey exploded or was still there, but I never asked. I knew it would upset him.

When I met The Doctor, I knew my life had changed. He looked completely different back then, (he hadn't regenerated yet) and always sported a leather jacket. I have to say, The Doctor at the time didn't look as handsome as The Doctor NOW. The Doctor now… Well, he kind of turned me on. And it wasn't just his looks.

He was smart, funny, caring, brave and loyal, daring, EVERYTHING you would've wanted in a guy. Never once had he meant to offend me or hurt me, and would kill to save me. I know since he'd done it before. If it were just him, he told me that the situation would have ended in a completely different way, but not with me. He liked me.

He always said that he loved me, and that he liked me, but I never knew if it were just as a friendship, or something else. To be honest, I would never want to date him. He's basically immortal. If I were to die, he would be living on for who knows HOW long! I couldn't do that to anyone, it would be too cruel. He's told me about relationships like that, and how they never work out. It pains him, since he can't love anyone without being hurt by them. I wonder how he got by without anyone or anything to love or talk to…

I heard a door slam, and someone grabbed my shoulder. It was him. It was The Doctor. I shook my head of my thoughts, and started blubbering like a fool once again.

"Rose. ROSE! It's okay, Rose. It's okay…" I felt my cheeks burning red, and tears spilling down my face.

"Doctor, it's NOT okay! Someone stuffed dead bodies INTO THE COOLER. What if they were kids, Doctor? Or OLD people? Like, the elderly? We don't even know who murdered them! I-I don't want t-to…" I started spluttering out spit and snot, and vomit spilled from the corners of my mouth. It was disgusting, but The Doctor just kneeled, and hugged me. He rested his head on top of mine, and just hugged me.

"The cops didn't want to tell me anything, because they didn't really think we were part of the FBI… We got kicked out, and they're confiscating our stuff… That means our backpacks and our things… Did you have anything important in your knapsack? Because it's gone. I also yelled at them. See, they're leaving now." The cops did doughnuts as they were trying to get out of the parking lot. Soon enough, they sped away.

I shook my head, and wiped my face. "No… I just had our stolen stuff. Nothing much. My mobile's right in my pocket, and my money's with the mobile. You?"

The Doctor shrugged and smiled slightly. "Nah, I didn't have anything. Just the snacks that we stole… And stole again." I gasped as he took off his coat, and laid it neatly on the ground. On the inside of his jacket, I noticed tens of pockets… Some little, some big. And inside of them were most of the goods and food we stole.

"Doctor! How'd you manage? Didn't you get caught?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Nah, it was nothing. They looked around the building for any other people, or any damage that we might've caused… While they were away TOGETHER, by the way, I shoved a bunch of our stuff down my pockets. Bon appetite, Rose." He put the trench coat back on, and slipped out some water. Opening it up, he handed it to me.

"Take deep breaths, and swallow. Swish it around, why don'tcha? I also got you some sunglasses and a bunch of mint gum. AND some new toothbrushes and toothpaste, since we need some. Oh, and here's a fluid ounce of mouthwash! I thought you might need some, since… You know!" He pulled the mouthwash out of his front pocket to show me, and put it back. I started laughing, and looked at him. I turned my sweatshirt inside out, (the barf) and hugged him.

"How do you know so much about kids when you don't HAVE any?" Reaching in for the hug, The Doctor fell silent, and his voice rose once again.

"I was a father once, but it was long ago. When you're a Time Lord, you have no time for family that can't travel with you. Kids? Forget about it. They can't go with you! Too dangerous! Too much work! I had to give her up. It was a sad day…" The Doctor sniffled. "That's okay, though. She couldn't come, anyway. Too bad, she was beautiful. You remind me of her, in a way." He patted me on the back awkwardly, and helped me up off of the ground.

"Well, we should probably get going, Rose. I wonder if the TARDIS's air conditioning still works… It had an AC once, and it just broke one day, you know? Time travel can mess things up. It can mess things up completely. Let's go and eat, I'm starved. I also have to comb my hair and brush my teeth, since I haven't done that in a while, astonishingly. Because according to YOU, I'm the most HANDSOME man in the world, or whatever you said!"

"The most INTELLIGENT, too!" I chuckled, and took a breath. I turned away, and spit out water. "Disgusting…" I muttered. "Who would stuff bodies into a cooler?"

The Doctor laughed. "The people that do." He swung his arm around my neck. "The world isn't perfect, Rose. Neither are you or I. Never forget that. Yeah, murder's gruesome. Who said it wouldn't be?"

"No one did." I said calmly. The Doctor nodded.

"Seriously, sorry for breaking the mood, but let's eat. I could eat those dead bodies!" I slugged him on the shoulder.

"Not funny, Doctor! That's disgusting! Seems like I've been sayin' that a lot, lately. Huh?" The Doctor nodded.

"You have." He laughed. "Come on. Let's go eat. Then I think we should get a job at that pizza place over there. I saw a sign that said they needed more employees. I think we could make money there."

He gripped my hand, and started walking. It seemed as if took forever to get to the TARDIS, but we made it in about 5 minutes. The Doctor stepped in front of me to get to the door. After unlocking it, he opened it up for me.

"After you, Rose Tyler." He gave me a goofy smile as I passed him.

"Why THANK YOU, my most HANDSOME and INTELLIGENT Doctor! See you inside, because I have a fever…" The Doctor laughed aloud, and stepped inside.

He threw me the mouthwash and my toothbrush and paste. "You MIGHT need it. Well, I'm gonna get your food ready, and we'll head out." I smiled, as I headed to the sink. Thinking about him gave me butterflies, and made me feel… Happy.

 _I'm so happy I'm with him… NOT time travelling is SO boring… I'd rather be stuck here than just stuck at home in London…_

After rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash, I closed my eyes. Once I opened them, I saw something running down the side of the wall.

"Doctor, what IS that…"

"Rose, that's… Why is there a bunch of BLOOD? Blimey! I…"

I wish I could've heard the rest, but I had been out cold from those words. Thinking of blood made everything seem unreal.


	3. The First Job

The First Job

I saw the dim glow of the TARDIS nearby, an awoke with the Doctor's face, looking straight into my eyes

"Rose, what is with you? Are you okay? You've been out cold for 'bout a minute! What happened?" I blinked my eyes profusely, and then gasped in fright. The blood!

"Doctor… You saw it! The blood running down the walls, next to the sink! You saw and called it out! I swear on the Face of Bo!" The Doctor shook his head, and helped me sit up.

"Well numbero uno, the Face of Bo is dead. And also, I never said there was any blood. You just kind of… Fainted." I immediately jumped up, and raced to the sink. When I saw the wall, I gasped. Did my eyes deceive me?

There wasn't a spot of blood anywhere to be seen. The wall was clear and metallic, just like how it always was. My mouth hung open like I was catching flies. I heard The Doctor inch closely over to me, as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Funny, isn't it?" He whispered. "Hallucinations do that! You just saw something. It's common while time travelling." He laughed breathlessly at his own joke, while I just stared at the wall. He suddenly stopped, noticing that I wasn't getting his terrible joke.

"You still hungry? There's grub on the control station." I shook my head.

"No, not really. I'm kinda full, actually."

"Well then… We can just save the food for the rest of the week, then. I don't think we'll be here any longer than that…" I gasped again.

"A week?! A WEEK?! I can't be here for A WEEK! This place's driving me insane, already! We haven't even been here for a whole 24 hours, and I have a bad feeling about this place!" The Doctor nodded solemnly.

"I know it's hard… We just need a car and money to fix the TARDIS, and we'll be up and about quickly. I'm thinking we should get a job at the…" I shook my head.

"No…"

"The pizza place is the only place around here! And it's hiring. Look, I don't want to do it either. I've sunken to a new level, and a lower one. But we need to do it. The universe depends on us to. And you never know; this place might be a fun place to work at. Never judge a book by its cover." I slowly nodded, and tried to stay happy at mind.

"Yeah… We can do this… Wanna bite to eat, Doctor? Or are we good?" The Doctor shook his head.

"I need to eat, and I think you should, too. You're hungry, but you're scared. Adrenalin's running, you seem like you're not hungry. But you ARE." I shrugged slightly, and twisted my fingers in the palm of my hand.

"I guess you're right… Let's eat." Immediately right after I sat down and started eating, I felt as hungry as I ever had been. I guess the Doctor was right… I was just pumped with adrenalin. After we were done eating, he took my hand and threw out my garbage.

"Let's go!" He squealed. I had heard The Doctor squeal before, but only on a rare occasion. He was usually just trying to be upbeat or funny, and it always brought a smile to someone's face. He was so allonsy, it just killed me.

We stepped outside and out of the TARDIS into the dry desert parking lot. The smell of crummy food forced itself into my nose, making me gag. The Doctor dragged me by the hand to the front door. Stopping, he looked back to me.

"Ready?" He whispered. I shook my head, as if it were vibrating.

"Very much so…" I said quietly. I just wanted the money so we could get out of this dump. It was terrible.

The Doctor let go of my hand and opened the door. The smell of food was even more overwhelming now, which meant it just got more sickening. Walking around were big, tall robots. One of them (a bright yellow chicken that looked as if she were a prostitute) was handing out drinks and napkins to a table of young boys.

"N-Now you A-ALL be very c-careful… P-Please don't s-spill your p-pop on m-me! You wouldn't w-want me to r-rust, now w-would y-you?" Said the chicken. I grimaced as she turned her head and looked right at me. A tint of red swam through both of her eyes as she smiled, and then looked back at the children.

"N-Now you all should b-be having f-fun! B-Bonnie should b-be with you in j-just a s-sec! T-T-T-Teeh-hee!" The Doctor looked just as weirded out as I did. He tapped me on the shoulder, and pointed across the room.

"Look at those things! Do you know what they are?" I shook my head.

"Robots running a pizza place?" I asked. But The Doctor shook his head as if I were wrong.

"Animatronics. They're called animatronics. They're similar to robots, but not quite. Animatronics are robots, just dressed up, and not just an exoskeleton or machine. They're decorated. Animatronics are used for entertainment purposes, mostly. But THESE guys seem a bit more active than their other fella's in other places. Animatronics are usually run on a track. A track is a line. Animatronics can't run off of their track. They're set to be in on place, and only place only. But THESE guys actually walk. The others slide from place to place… They also are controlled by humans. They can't make up words, or speak freely…"

"You know a lot about these things, don't you Doctor?" The Doctor shrugged.

"Nah, not really. I just know about them. Not a big deal, really. But look at these things! I see a chicken that needs a tramp stamp, a rabbit… Either a male or female… LEANING towards the female side, and a bear. A colorfully gay bear that is obviously a male. Oh, and a fox… A white and pink fox… Aw, look at it! It's all wires and circuits for her! Something must've happened here…"

Right as I was about to speak, a woman in a black uniform and visor came up to us. She looked as if she were at about the age of 25, with dishwater blonde hair, spindled into a bun. She was kind of plump, but not completely round. She had blazing lime green eyes, making me wonder if she had coloured contacts on her. I had also noticed that she had a vibrant smile and friendly eyes, as much as you wanted them to be normally coloured.

"Hello there! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What can I do for ya'! You two seem a bit old to be playin' or singin' to me, so hopefully you're not here to play around!" The Doctor inspected the woman from head to toe, his bottom lip sticking out. He finally looked up to her face, and started to speak.

"Why hello there… What's your name, young lady?" The lady blushed, and spoke.

"Hi, I'm Melanie! What can I getcha'?"

"Hi Melanie… So, you're hiring?"

"Oh! Yes sir! Would you like a job!"

"Actually, yes. We would. WE. Can we work together? We need cash to repair our car that broke down…"

"Oh, surely we can do with that!" Melanie laughed nervously. "You're hired! Both of you! Follow me! You'll be working the nightshift…" She instantly spun around, and walked hurriedly to the front counter next to the front door.

"Don't we need resumes? Or like, don't you need to know about us?" I asked, crossing my arms. Melanie stopped rigidly in her tracks, and looked over to us.

"Names?" She asked politely.

"Well, I'm… I'm Bradly and this here is my friend, Rose." The Doctor spoke. Melanie nodded, and spun back around.

"Well, that's great! Nice to see y'all here!" Again, Melanie sped up to the counter.

"Please, stop. Why aren't you answering my question? Especially in a kid's place, you would think you'd want to know someone…" Melanie stopped again, and walked quickly over to me, she pushed me over next to the Doctor, and bent over into a group huddle.

"We're just… We're desperate. We've tried getting people to work the nightshift… 12am to 6am… But no one's taken the job. It's hard. No one wants to work here… Not even me. Strange things have been going on here in the middle of the night, and we need someone to keep guard and watch. Are you willing to do that for us?" The Doctor looked over to me, and nodded.

"We'll live." He stared at me until I nodded, myself.

"I can deal with this." I whispered. Melanie nodded and grinned.

"WELL then! Good enough! So, you won't be working in the day." The Doctor grinned.

"Splendid. So you've said. So we'll be working from 12 to 6am as night guards, looking after the premises… Great. And WHY do people not like to work as night guards here, might I ask? Actually, you should PROBABLY answer, or we won't take the job…" Melanie looked as if she had swallowed a rock as she spluttered and coughed as red spread through her face.

"Well… It's kind of a long story… But I GUESS I have to tell ya', huh? Well then.

"This building is a remodel. It was rebuilt after a mysterious fire. But anyway, we moved to a different location, because the LAST one seemed to give us a bit of trouble, for lack of a better term… Strange happenings and just… Bad things had started happening. We decided to move and get a new start… There's a town not far from here… Very lively. Many people mistake this place to be a ghost town, ya' know? Well WHY would we put our business in a ghost town, then? Most folk don't even know that there's a town out yonder, a couple miles west. Well anyway, when we moved, the trouble seemed to still continue. There had been a couple of murders lately, and the bodies were stored in the gas station close by… We were blamed, because we were the closest. And they were all the bodies of recognizable children that had gone missing.

"It was a very sad time, because we got in trouble. Some man came by… He had a rare skin condition, so he said. He had also dyed his hair, so he said. This fella' was a VERY shady character… He wasn't the least bit trustworthy. He proclaimed that his name was Vincent, but all of his pals called him Purple Guy. I called him Vincent, though. Vincent's skin disorder caused his skin to turn a light shade of purple, and he died his hair the same colour, but only darker…"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Well Melanie, we would love to hear you talk about this, but can you PLEASE stop stalling? We need to get to business." Melanie nodded in a polite fashion.

"Yes, yes I will. I'm very sorry. But anyway, this guy worked in the night. The nightshift. This was in the old place. He was told to kidnap children in the day, and kill them… Kill them in the night. He was only a night guard because delinquents used to break in and cause trouble. They'd hang out here, because no one would be here in the night. Well anyway, it was said that Vincent somehow took apart the animatronics, and stuffed the bodies inside. Then all of the weird things started happening. The cops took Vincent away. Vincent pleaded that he was completely innocent, but all signs of guilt leaded only to him. He was caught red handed. I felt in my tummy that he had killed those children. While pleading that he wasn't guilty, he didn't seem completely honest.

"When the cops took him away, it had been like a curse had been brought down on the entire building! The animatronics started to talk freely, and started walking off of their tracks! We hadn't programmed them to do that! Worst of all, the Bite of… Oh, silly me. It happened long ago. I mean, It's 1997! It was ten strenuous years ago! Sorry, never mind that! But anyway, when we got a new night guard, he was being targeted down! He claimed to have the animatronics move around and STALK him… Crazy, right? He had sudden hallucinations in the night AND at work! He worked here a lot… He had next to no cash, and it was all he could get. But he got fired for tampering with the animatronics, and odor… And then someone ELSE came in, and they also got fired within a week…"

"Interesting!" The Doctor said. "Rose, whaddya think about this?" I shrugged and stuttered.

"I-I don't know! We might be able to fix this also, Melanie. We might be able to restore the animatronics." Melanie smiled and giggled.

"You'd better do your job correctly, though! So, you up for the challenge?" The Doctor nodded.

"I think we are. And how much do we get paid? A day?" Melanie grimaced and shrugged.

"You usually get about $100 a week… But how much do you need the money?"

"A LOT" The Doctor and I said in unison.

"We'll bump it up to $60 a day, then. You seem excited, so you've earned it. Be here by 12am TONIGHT. If you want, you can get some extra work done around here for $12 each. An easy $24."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, we're fine. What time is it, and do we get payed the $60 separately, or together? We need this money because our vehicle broke down, and our home is far from here…" Melanie gazed upon us sympathetically.

"Each. That's about $840 in a week. And where are y'all from?" The Doctor and I exchanged glances nervously.

"We're FAR from here. Like, states away." I replied, biting down on my lip. The answer I had given seemed as if it were good enough, because Melanie continued.

"And it's 3:49pm right now. I'll meet you out here at 12 SHARP. Be there." The Doctor and I smiled and waved, as we were about to take off.

"We'll seeya 'round!" The Doctor said.

"Take care! Seeya later!" I concluded, grabbing hold of The Doctor's hand. He opened the door, and he led way to the TARDIS.

Once we were out and inside, The Doctor slammed the door.

"Aren't two special somebody's going to have fun tonight, aren't they?" The Doctor chuckled as he walked back to the control panel of the TARDIS.

"If you wanna work, then go ahead. I'll be in here and see if I can fix this baby up, or atleast upgrade it so it'll be easier to repair. You know, if you're to work, I should go with you…" I nodded and winced, imagining myself being stuffed into a suit.

"I'd rather stick together around here, please." I replied. "I don't trust those things, Doctor. That one chicken, you know? It's eyes… They flashed red. I might seem like a tiny tot, but it was scary. Atleast we know what a Dalek or an Ood is… Or even a Cyberman! But we don't know what these are. I say we stick close together, and don't go astray. It seems safer."

"Well Rose, you're right as always. I don't trust these, these THINGS. They're unlike any other thing I've stumbled across. I wonder if the dead children's spirit manifested the animatronic… And used it as a vessel… A vessel that brings life! Makes sense, right?" I nodded slowly.

"But I thought you didn't really like ghosts!" I said. The Doctor believed in ghosts, but that didn't mean he had to like them.

"Well Rose… When you've been to the town Gravity Falls… You'll have a new respect for ghosts. I need to take you there! That town is always having a bunch of problems! It's MAD. We'll go there after this. I promised them that I'd pay them a visit. In my mind." He tapped the side of his head, and picked up a screwdriver.

"Well, are you going to work? $840 is about all we need… we might even have leftover cash. But you might want some more." I clicked my tongue in my mouth, and looked down to the floor.

"Nah, not really. I think I'll stick around and help you out, my Doctor…" I saw The Doctor smile from ear to ear as he handed me a wench.

"Here's this wench. I've carried it around, and have thought about you once before while holding it. I hope it pleases you. May the force be with you." The Doctor stood beside the control center and leaned against its cold metal. He winked and mocked me, as he clicked his tongue.

"That's some terrible flirting set of flirting skills you have, Doctor. And the force is from Star Wars." The Doctor nodded.

"Oh, I know. I might or might have not played Darth Vader in his first appearance." I gasped. "Exactly."

"You're a goof. So what do I need to do?"

The rest of the day was spent working on the TARDIS. And with The Doctor, every second was pure bliss.


End file.
